Stay Beautiful
by Azn Muffin
Summary: She waited too long and now he belongs to someone else. But that didn't stop her from telling him she loved him. NaruSaku Oneshot


A/N: Hi! Hope you like this fic. The song's by Taylor Swift. I don't listen to country, but my friend told me that the lyrics could make a great story for a fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or the song _Stay Beautiful_

Dedication: To my friend Elizabeth who helped me find this song and has always tried things for me.

_lyrics_

story

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**Stay Beautiful**

Sakura looked at the pictures on her nightstand. There was one of her old genin team, one of the current team 7, and a picture of the Konoha eleven. How long had it been since she had seen them all? She brushed the tips of her finger against his face and set it back down when she heard someone jump in the window beside her bed.

"Naruto-kun?!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Come on, we're celebrating your sucessful return from first ANBU mission remember?! I came to came get you so because I didn't get to see you when you got back and I missed you!" Naruto said smiling widely with his fox grin.

Sakura looked at his face noticing every detail, stopping at his bright, shinning, blue eyes.

_1 year to bring back Sasuke-kun…wasted. It took me 1 year to realize the one I loved was always right beside me._

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura blushed feeling a bit embarrassed for spacing out and staring at him when Naruto sat down next her and put his hand to her forehead.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…I'm a… a-medic remember?"

"Oh right. Come ooon Sakura-chan the ramen's waitiiiing"

"Naruto-!" she screamed when he picked her up and jumped out the window carrying her bridal style running toward Ichiraku with shinobi speed.

Passerby's turned their heads at the sight of the Hokage's newly returned apprentice being carried by the loud knuckle-headed blonde.

"Hey, isn't that Hokage-sama's apprentice?"

"Yeah it is, and Naruto!"

"Sakura-hime and Naruto-san ne? After Uchiha left they spent so much time together, it's about time they got together"

"Poor Sakura-chan, such a sweet girl. She probably doesn't know yet"

"Know what?"

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
he smiles, it's like the radio  
he whispers songs into my window  
in words nobody knows  
there's pretty girls on every corner  
that watch him as he's walking home  
saying, does he know  
will you ever know _

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved running over to her friends.

Naruto put Sakura back on her feet then ran towards the Hyuuga girl picking her up and swinging her around. The Haruno girl watched in shock as they laughed and felt her heart break in two when Naruto pressed his lips to hers.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

The rest of their friend who were already seated watching frowned. This was not good.

"Sakura-chan, what are you waiting for?" Naruto called.

"Um…I'll be back in five minutes 'kay?"

"Fine but hurry up!" he yelled. As she disappeared in a whirlwind of petals, he realized that he never told her himself about his relationship with Hinata.

After lunch Naruto told everyone to meet up again at the pub later, before disappearing again with Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He said jumping around her like a five year old.

A smile quickly hid her inner feelings as he bounced around.

"Sakura-chan I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" he said hugging her again.

_At least he still hugs me...it can't be all that bad..._

Sakura savored the feeling of his tough before pushing him off gently and pulling him to sit down on the bench next to her.

_Cory finds another way to be  
the highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
so I can save them for a rainy day  
it's hard to make conversation  
when he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way... _

"Um Naruto-kun...how long have you been going out with Hinata-san?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head as a blush spread over his marked cheeks.

"Well, about a month or so after you left. I was loney and we kinda just started hanging out...then she told me how much she really liked me. I've never had anyone feel that way about me so I thought...maybe..."

Sakura pushed the tears behind her eyes as blue ones shined with reminiscence.

"She's always believed in me, even in the chunin exams! Remember that Sakura-chan? She always tells me I will make it, and that she's always gonna be there for me, and I want to help her feel the same"

There was a moment of heart breaking silence until a masked ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Har-Sakura put her hand up and nodded signalling that she would report to the Hokag'es office shortly.

_'I regret not telling you earlier...I wish I had told you sooner'_

"You will be someone Naruto-kun. I may have not been there since we were little like Hinata, but I do believe in you. You'll make a great Hokage someday..." she sniffed trying to blink back tears.

_you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
oh but if it don't, stay beautiful _

_'...it's too late'_

Sakura stepped up to him and tiptoed to whisper in his ear.

"...I love you Naruto-kun"

Blue eyes shot open [at the obvious in shock.

The pink haired girl stepped back taking one last look before dissapearing.

The blonde stood frozen hearing hte words he had longed to hear for almost his whole life, echoing. Over, and over.

if you and i are a story  
that never gets told  
if what you are is a daydream  
i'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

Story Notes: When Sakura left before going to Ichiraku she met with Tsunade and asked for a S-class mission becuase she felt like dieing, so she took the risk, and thought she might as well be useful while tyring to help herself.


End file.
